


Home

by zenlikestowrite



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Brian helps, Fluff, Jae's stressed, Jaebri, M/M, they live together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 22:51:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19094659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenlikestowrite/pseuds/zenlikestowrite
Summary: Stress and bills make Jae realize that his home isn't an apartment, it's who he shares it with.For Jane.Happy birthday, Jane!Love you forever, JJ. xox





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starryJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryJ/gifts).



> haven't written jaebri in a while, but it is my lovely soulmate's birthday!  
> jane sometimes describes things as "home" and that's when I know she truly finds comfort in it, that she loves it - that whatever she's talking about really makes her feel like she's being welcomed, embraced and comforted. So, I hope this story embodies that feeling!  
> thank you for being part of my life, jane. i love you to bits. ♡

**Bri♡: Hey love**

**Bri♡: You still at the office?**

Jae takes a break from typing, realizing then how late it actually is. He's been working overtime, voluntarily, begging for extra hours actually, taking on more projects than necessary, so the empty and dark office doesn't creep him out anymore.

**JJ♡: Hi**

**JJ♡: Yeah, I am**

**JJ♡: I'm sorry**

**Bri♡: No, it's okay!**

**Bri♡: Did you eat yet?**

**JJ♡: Ate a couple hours ago**

**Bri♡: Ok, there's leftovers here if you're hungry when you get home**

**Bri♡: which will be... when? :)**

Jae looks at his phone apologetically, he knows the past week hasn't been easy for them as a couple. The long hours magnify the little fights during their short time together, and it's just been rough. 

**JJ♡: Soon**

**Bri♡: ...**

**JJ♡: Hopefully**

**Bri♡: Ok, be safe**

**JJ♡: I will. Don't watch B99 without me**

**Bri♡: Oh.**

**Bri♡: Guess I gotta pause-**

**JJ♡: BRI!**

Jae giggles at his phone, grateful that Brian's able to make him smile the way he does.

**Bri♡: I'm kidding, I'm kidding**

**Bri♡: Come home soon, I love you.**

**JJ♡: I love you too.**

He sets his phone down, sighing and stretching in his chair. He rubs his eyes and stares at his screen and makes it a goal to finish within the hour so he can go home to Brian. That's always his incentive, his motivation, his reason - Brian. 

He begged his boss for more hours after his plea or a quick raise didn't work. His boss was kind, Jae was surprised he even got approved to work these ridiculous hours, but when he explained to Sungjin that he was short on rent, Sungjin allowed him to take on other tasks. Dowoon even offered to work extra too, so he could help Jae pay, but he told him he wouldn't even like Brian help.

When Brian and Jae agreed to move in together, Jae was over the moon. He made sure he was secure at his full-time office job before they went apartment browsing. Furnishing their place, they were smart about expenses and didn't buy things they knew they wouldn't use, no matter how aesthetically pleasing they were. Groceries weren't too bad because Brian was only cooking for them 2. Soon enough, their apartment became their home, their shared space that was entirely theirs. 

Jae recalls painting their bedroom and what started as a cute, calming activity soon turned into a childish paint fight, resulting in handprints on clothes, colourful splatters in hair and light grey kiss marks on Jae's cheeks after he smeared some paint on Brian's face.

"You're lucky I love you," Brian said between sputters of spit in attempt to get the paint off his lips,

"And you're lucky the paint's nontoxic," Jae argued back and added,

"Thanks to my wisdom," and Brian rolled his eyes before he wrapped his arms around Jae's waist and pulled him close. Jae laughed and leaned back into his chest, and placed his hand on top of Brian's,

"We gotta finish before the paint dries," Jae warned and tried to escape his boyfriend's grasp and but Brian just pulled him close,

"Nope, should've thought about that before declaring war," and he started placing kisses on Jae's neck, tickling his sides as he did so.

Jae's saving the document when a text rings in

**Park Sungjin: Jae**

**Park Sungjin: Custodian says you're still at the office**

**Park Jaehyung: Yes**

**Park Sungjin: Everything okay?**

**Park Jaehyung: Yes, sorry**

**Park Jaehyung: Just finished, I'll be gone soon**

**Park Sungjin: Ok**

**Park Sungjin: Your hours are getting a little much, don't overwork yourself**

Jae has sighs, he knows he's been working late, and he's grateful Sungjin's let him. He needs to, he doesn't mind sacrificing the sleep and time if it means he'll get paid more. He's not usually worried about his paycheck, but this month was his turn.

When him and Brian put down the deposit for their apartment, Brian paid that and the first month of rent. Since then, they've agreed to alternate rent payments, although it did take lots of bickering because Brian said he would be okay with paying most of it every month, as his salary was a bit higher than Jae's. Jae refused, because it's _their_ home, and it's only right he pays too. Jae was still stubborn when Brian suggested they went half every month, so Brian eventually let him have his way.

But this month was expensive. It felt like all his family and family friends decided to either get married, engaged or have a baby and Jae wasn't about to attend events empty handed. Even though Brian and Jae halved on these gifts, and they never bought anything too pricey, it was how many gifts they had to get that really stressed out Jae's bank account. 

So, he picked up more hours even though Brian assured him he didn't have to. He wanted to uphold his turn of their agreement because he already asked Brian for financial help earlier this month.

**Park Jaehyung: I won't, thanks Sir**

**Park Sungjin: Weirdo, don't call me Sir**

and Jae laughs at his screen,

**Park Sungjin: Get home safe**

**Park Jaehyung: Will do, see you tomorrow morning**

He's packing up his stuff, putting his laptop back in his bag. He stretches once he gets up from his seat and winces a bit, his back sore from working for hours straight. He couldn't wait to go home and go to bed, where Brian was probably sleeping by now.

Building their bed was something Brian initially tried to make Jae sit out beside he had been complaining about his wrist hurting from work.

"I told you I was fine, lemme help!"

"Drop the wood, Jae." Brian warned, eyes piercing through his bangs that were disheveled after ruffling his hair in frustration.

"I can help! I want to,"

"Your wrist is hurt, no, don't touch the wood," and Jae rolled his eyes, 

"Oh, okay, but my wrist was fine to touch _your_ wood-" 

"Park Jaehyung!" Brian yelled, as he fell back laughing,

"What? It's true! And if anything, that required more movement-"

"Watch yourself, once this bed is done," Brian trailed off as he shook his head and Jae laughed,

"Actually..." Brian looked at Jae with a mischievous smile before getting up and walking to him. 

"Maybe I should let you help," he said as he kissed Jae's lips, cheeks and moved down to his neck,

"so this bed can be done quicker and we," Jae smiled at Brian's hands that settled at his waist and Brian looked at him with those eyes,

"Can sleep, bro, I am exhausted," he said and Jae laughed before he smacked Brian's arm. 

Jae was eventually allowed to help, but only in reading Brian the instructions and afterward, they joked about how their communication just gained hundreds of skill points. Brian built the bed as they talked about other things they want to buy and started laundry shortly after it was finished so their new sheets and pillowcases were fresh.

Moments like those were part of that apartment becoming their home so of course Jae wants to protect it.

**JJ♡: Hi baby, just finished**

**JJ♡: See you soon, love you**

**Bri♡: Ok, see you!**

Jae makes sure he's saved his documents, fixes his desk a bit and finally exits the office. He's walking to his car when he notices a figure standing near it and he quickly retreats back into the building. He contemplates calling Brian, but he doesn't want to disturb him, it's late and he's probably already in bed. He figures he's a grown man, and he should be able to handle himself, and if anything, he could replace the laptop anyway. He doesn't call out, he always hated when people did that in the movies. Just calmed himself, had his phone in his pocket with thumb ready to call the police if anything. 

Jae exits the building and walks to his car, and when he's close enough, he lets out a sigh of relief before picking up his pace and jogging towards Brian who's waiting with a big smile,

"Hi love," he says and places a sweet kiss on Jae's lips,

"Hi," and he smiles at Brian, almost in awe,

"What're you doing here!"

"Figured I'd walk, come pick you up," he replies and holds out his hand,

"Pass the keys, I'll drive us,"

"No, it's okay,"

"You must be tired,"

"It's like a 5 minute drive," 

"That's 5 minutes you can spend relaxing for once this week," Brian points out and Jae hands over the keys, and Brian accepts them, holding his hand and quickly kissing it before unlocking and opening the door for Jae to get inside,

"What a gentleman," Jae muses and Brian shrugs with a jokingly smug smirk and they laugh.

"Why would you walk all the way over here?"

"It's like 10 minutes, it was nice outside. Plus, I just wanted to see you,"

"Okay... But next time, don't stand by my car like a creeper,"

"Should I wait for you at the doors next time then?" he jokes as he starts the car,

"Don't walk here this late!"

"Well, I wasn't gonna drive, that would eliminate us in the same car." and Jae knows Brian's purposely missing his point.

"I walked here because I thought it'd be nice to surprise you, 'cause I know how hard you're working." and Jae kisses his check with a,

"Thank you." and settles back in his seat,

"Are you tired?"

"Tired of sitting," Jae replies,

"We should've walked back home, take your route," he jokes and Brian laughs,

"So, are you up for a date?" and Jae smiles at that suggestion,

"Regardless of you're answer, unless you're really tired, I'm taking you on one, so," Brian informs and Jae laughs,

"I got work tomorrow,"

"I'll make sure I'll get you home before your curfew," he muses,

"Cmon, baby, you deserve it." 

"Okay," Jae gives in with a nod,

"Okay, let's go,"

"Wonderful!" Brian says with a triumphant smile,

"It'll be a while, so you can sleep."

Brian takes the extremely long way, taking his time to let Jae have a little nap.

"We're here, love, but I want you to keep your eyes closed,"

"Sounds like a longer nap," he says, smiling, and holding his hand out,

"Guide me carefully, though," he requests and Brian grabs his hand, pulls his arm and eventually gets a grip on all of Jae, carrying him out of the car,

"Bri, what're you-" Jae says, 

"Don't open your eyes!" Brian says, and manages to get Jae properly situated in a piggyback,

"Put me down, I refuse to be carried like this in public!"

"We're fine, no one's here."

"Bri, I swear-"

"Trust me." and he pauses a bit before he feels Jae relax, snuggling up to the crook of Brian's neck,

"If you're make me a spectacle, I'll never forgive you."

"If you keep your eyes closed like I told you, you'd never know," and Jae smacks Brian's chest and Jae can feel his laugh vibrate,

"I feel like a baby," Jae says with an adorable pout and Brian laughs,

"My baby," he says and Jae can hear his smile. 

Along the way, Jae hears doors open and close behind them and the ding of an elevator, and he just enjoys holding on to Brian so close, his familiar cologne comforting him. 

"Okay, we're here," and Jae waits to be let down,

"Oh, I'm still gonna carry you but open your eyes," Brian says and Jae laughs and opens them.

It's their apartment door and Jae's smiling, although slightly confused,

"Ready for our date?" Brian prompts, and unlocks the door, struggling with Jae still on his back so Jae gets down and they're laughing at themselves as Brian opens the door.

It opens to reveal their home decorated, simple streamers taped to the ceiling, and at the end are photos of him and Jae. 

"Welcome home, baby," Brian says and places a kiss on Jae's cheek, and Jae catches his face and kisses him,

"Thank you." he says and goes to look at all the photos.

When they were moving in, Jae was taking photos with his phone and polaroid and Brian got the phone photos developed. There's photos from their first meal in the apartment, which was delivery food eaten on the living room floor because their table was getting delivered the following day. On another streamer is a photo Brian took of Jae from their first sleep in their bed and Jae smiles at how peaceful he looks, and he knows it's because Brian's there before he falls asleep and still there when he wakes up. There's more photos from them painting the walls, assembling the TV stand, stocking the book shelf, their first jam session in their living room.

"Can I take your coat, sir?" Brian offers with a dashing smile and Jae takes it off,

"Okay, first stop on the date, dinner at a 5-star restaurant," Brian says, leading Jae to their dining area, table already set and candles that Brian is scrambling to light,

"Oh, you must've reserved this months ago," Jae says,

"Oh no, I couldn't let my baby sit in a crowded restaurant, I called the chef to come here, he was free today,"

"You invited him to our apartment while I was at work? Cool," he muses and Brian laughs,

"He's has a boyfriend and he's very faithful,"

"And you would know, how?" 

"We had some quality time while I- he was making the food," he replies, nodding and Jae laughs.

"Which has gotten cold, 'cause I didn't expect you to work that long, so I'll be back!" Brian says and grabs their plates and Jae hears him press buttons on the microwave.

He looks around, admiring the decorations once more and watching the way Brian dances while waiting for the food with a loving smile, his chin in the palm of his hand.

Brian places the plate in front of him and says,

"Can I offer you some wine, sir?" 

"What're your options?" Jae replies and giggles when Brian grabs the bottle and says,

"Uh... This," and he's laughing when Brian nods,

"Yeah, just this," and he pours his boyfriend a glass.

They're eating dinner and when Jae compliments his cooking, Brian sticks to the gag of him hiring a chef who just happened to know how to cook one of Jae's favourite dishes.

"We gotta see it though,"

"Oh yeah, definitely. We'll go when it comes out, hopefully," Jae says, referring to a movie sequel that's being released soon.

"But if we go, let's rewatch the first one,"

"Mhm, and we're going to the small theatre, it's never busy," and Brian agrees enthusiastically. 

Jae loves this, being able to come home from work and not talk about it. Of course, Brian asks how his day was, but he never presses to talk about details that Jae doesn't voluntarily bring up. Home isn't the place to talk about things going on at work, they do that when they call each other on their breaks. Sure, he can rant about his day and how Jackson, the company's newest temp, spilt his coffee on his paper, but he'd much rather talk to Brian about movie sequels of espionage, action and dark humour. He knows about Brian's job, so he'd prefer to hear Brian talk about his search for tuning pegs for his bass and how he wants to bring Jae to a new music store he found, because "oh JJ, you'd love their guitar selection".

They're done dinner and talking over wine when Brian gets up,

"Okay! Second stop," 

"The bedroom!" Jae says, raising his wine glass and Brian laughs,

"Not quite," and he heads to the living room and slips on Jae's guitar before sitting on his amp and adjusting the knobs,

"This date comes with a live performance!" he says,

"A chef and now a performer?" Jae muses as he sits on their couch, staring at Brian,

"But the perfomer couldn't bring his own guitar?"

"Oh c'mon, this song doesn't work too well on bass,"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding~" the other assures, and Brian rolls his eyes,

"Hey Jae,"

"Hm?"

"I love you." and he starts plucking as Jae says a soft,

"I love you so much." and rests his chin on his knees to listen.

Brian loves the way Jae sings, he finds his voice captivating, but not limited to when he was singing. He liked Jae's voice when he just wakes up, when he's about to go to sleep, when he's talking in his sleep, when he's angry, sad, excited, when he speaks in Korean, in English, in the occasional Spanish as if to prove something. His voice is just one of the endless things he loves about Jae.

_The trouble, it might drag you down  
If you get lost you can always be found_

But sometimes, he likes singing for Jae more than he likes listening. Times like this, where he'd prefer Jae to be the one listening because he loves the way Jae looks at him. Like he's everything he could've asked for, because he looks at Jae exactly like that. He sings and he smiles as Jae stares into his eyes, and Brian notices the slight darkness around them and he's reminded of why he's doing this.

_Just know you're not alone_

and Jae sings the second part with him, harmonizing,

_Cause I'm going to make this place your home._

Moving in together was something Brian and Jae both found really special. When you date someone, you're either going to break up or marry them - whatever happens in between, those are the 2 possible outcomes. When you move in with them, it feels like there's just more at stake. People promise forever, Hell, Brian's told Jae he'll love him always, that he's his forever, but the truth is, they don't know. When you build a home with someone, if things don't work out then there's stuff that needs to be divided, bills that need to be handled one last time, individual places to move into, just separation within and from a place that was once unified.

And yet, Brian still says "I love you always", Brian still asked Jae to move in together, Brian still opened up their joint account because even if he doesn't know the future, he knows that in the present, he loves Jae with everything he is.

Brian finishes the song and Jae claps with a proud smile before saying,

"Woo! That's my boyfriend!" and Brian laughs.

"I know you're working hard to pay your turn of rent," he says, looking at Jae, almost apologetically,

"But let me help this one time." Jae's expression changes slightly,

"Babe, you know-"

"Yeah, I know. That you want to be able to pay your turn, that you don't want to 'bother me financially', but I need you to remember," Brian settles down beside Jae,

"That this place is ours. It's our home. And it referring to it as our's means it's both of our responsibilities to take care of it,"

"But we had that agreement, and you know I didn't wanna move in unless I was able to handle things by myself-"

"And you have been. We haven't missed a single turn,"

"Exactly, so just let me pay it. I'll have enough by next week, Sungjin's been gracious," and Brian stares at him.

"Remember what our first night here?" he starts, grabbing Jae's hand and holding it, drawing aimlessly on the back of his hand as he smiles,

"We knew moving in together was a big step for us, as individuals and becoming a serious couple... And that night, in our empty apartment, we talked about how within this space, we share everything - it's our home. It's not," he looks around, trying to find an example,

"It's not my place that you happen to live in, and vice versa. It's not a landlord and tenant situation, it's our apartment, our home. We always assure each other, what's mine is yours, and that goes for money too," Jae's pouting, eyes on their intertwined fingers as he listen,

"I'm not asking you to let me pay for the whole year, I'm just asking you to let me pay my share of our rent," he says with a smile,

"Not even let me help you, because it's not really me helping you, it's our bills that we should deal with together. Brian gently takes Jae's chin in his hands, and prompts him to tilt his head up and they just look at each other.

"Okay?" Brian prompts and it takes a while, but Jae eventually nods, leaning into Brian's hand.

"If you look at this as you failing to 'do your part', I'm gonna be real upset," Brian warns, but he knows Jae's already sulking by his pout,

"I technically did, well, not really, I'd have enough by next week,"

"Just barely,"

"Still enough and wouldn't need to ask you to pitch in,"

"What's the point of us having that joint account if we don't use it for things other than our dates and necessities?" he points out,

"Well..." Jae tries to find a point to argue, but he can't and Brian laughs, 

"You do realize I live here too, right? And rent, electricity, water, yeah we gotta pay those, but my most important responsibility," Brian kisses him,

"Is you."

"Bri..."

"And you're barely home because you're working crazy hours, even my schedule isn't that rough,"

"It's not rough, I just asked for them,"

"Exactly! And you're not resting properly, and I don't get to spend much time with you, and you're stressed out. Stressed about making enough for the month, stressed about the projects you need to complete in order to get that paycheck, it's just a lot that you shouldn't think you're dealing with alone."

"We're adults, that's what we do to make ends meet,"

"Our ends are met comfortably... Especially if we agree to start paying rent together, halfsies is fine." Brian says, continuing,

"Because honestly, this isn't about the money. It's about you, me, it's about us. I don't like seeing you all exhausted from a job you usually enjoy, I don't like you feeling like this is a failure because it's not. This month just kicked our asses with expenses, but that's not a problem if we deal with it together." 

Jae looks at him,

"I love you so much, Jae, it's kind of crazy," he says, laughing with that dashing smile that still makes Jae's heart flutter,

"And I love this home that I've built with you, our lovely apartment that acts as our safe place. So yeah, you got work tomorrow, but I think we can afford a sick day," Brian suggests before kissing Jae's forehead, nose and lips, and he's placing soft kisses on his neck when he says,

"Stay home, love." 

Jae takes Brian's face in his hands and kisses him, slow and loving, and when they pull away he says,

"Okay." and Brian smiles, 

"Good, 'cause I already have the check written and it's from our joint account," and Jae smacks his chest,

"Hey!" he scolds but quickly breaks into laughter when Brian picks him up,

"Now that that's dealt with, third stop!" and Jae's hanging over Brian's shoulder, laughing,

"To the bedroom!" he says and Brian says a,

"Yes sir!" and there's laughter between kisses as Brian hovers over him, Jae relaxing into the pillows and sheets of their bed.

 

 

Jae recalls that day from time to time even if it's been years but it seems to be replaying in his head as him and Brian search the market and go to various open houses. They're planning to move into a house, a bungalow to be specific, spare the stairs because Jae's scared the young twins they've adopted may get injured. 

"Baby," Brian says, coming up behind Jae and kissing him on his cheek,

"What's that?" and he nestles on Jae's shoulder,

"Another picture,"

"Oo, wow. You look cute as Hell," he says and Jae laughs,

"My handsome," Brian kisses his cheek,

"cute," another one,

"attractive ass fiancé!" he kisses one more time before cheering and Jae laughs, leaning on the kitchen counter.

"Lame."

"I may be lame but I'm also your fiancé!" Brian says with a wink and a dance, the same one he does when he's excited about the food that's heating up in the microwave.

"Ridiculous," and they laugh before they resume packing, encountering different memories as they pack their boxes.

Jae admits he's rather sad about them leaving the apartment that's brought them many firsts while being a first itself. But they're moving on, together, and growing. But he's not too worried, not too sad. 

He looks over at Brian who's humming a tune while wrapping their plates in newspaper to prevent them from breaking. Oh, how he loves him.

Jae doesn't mind moving from the apartment because his true home is will always be with him. Regardless of house, as long as it's with Brian, that's his home - it's their home.

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello, my name is zen! :] thank you for reading!
> 
> twitter/instagram/YT: zenkrcovers  
> kakao: zenaya


End file.
